Gray Ash
by H. P. Slasher
Summary: Two very importent people are brought back to life. Harry, who is in Azkaban, is sent to protect them with a few others. Will Smith ( Harry ), and the the Lightning Gang be able to get the job done? Or will they cause more trouble then Albus thoought ?
1. Prolouge

Gray Ash   
  
Prologe  
  
  
"War, fighting, power, oh how I love it" said a gruff voice deep within the halls of Azkaban. If you were to go looking for the person that spoke, you would find a man who was a shadow of the man he used to be, but yet he was still stronger then two men put together. His bright green orbs glowed in the drakness that surounded him when he stood straight he was about 6'6, his long black hait fell around his sholders. Under hair, years of grim and dirt lay a lightning blot scar....  
  
  
  
Miles away something amazing was happening.Two people who were soposed to be  
dead walked into the grand hall of a huge castle.   
  
  
The lives of these three people were about to be rocked to hell and back.   
  
  
  
  
[ a/n , well I really think this will trun out to be a a good story, keep an eye out for a a new chap. also keep an eye out for me at fanfiction.net Later Slasher ^.^   
P.S. I know , this plots from A. O. D., plus I don't own harry potter ] 


	2. Meet the Azkaban Lightning Crew

Chapter 2  
  
Potter sat in the corner of his cell busy sharpening his knife, sword, and other types of dangerous blade. He smiled and lightly ran his numb over the blade, it drew blood. Potter chuckled and suck his thumb till it stop bleeding then went over to his guns and pick on up. He got ready and aimed , he was up to fire when a person yelled out " Hey, Smith ! Is that a 25 of 70mm ?" Potter grinned.   
  
"New one I got, it the Max 39mm Silencer*, it the only one of its kind."  
  
The other person gave a low whistle. " give 'er a go"   
  
" I was just about to Jack" Potter aimed again then fired. There wasn't a sound not even a click from the trigger. A Green Glow* shot out from the gun and shot trow the wall a second a a person in the next fell over dead. Potter slowly counted to ten. BOOM! The sound echoed, it was impossible to tell where the gun shot from.   
  
"Smith if we get out of here promise me to kill me with that gun " called out another person. Potter only raised an eyebrow. " why would I do that Cole? when your on of my best people and friends? Remember what I said ? We wait till we're need thats when the fun come" an insane grin spread on his lips.   
  
"Potter!"  
  
Potter head snapped to the door, no one came to his part of Azkaban, not even the dementors, for fear of death.  
  
" You and your gang are need , Dumbledore wants a mercenary, one of the best he said. Didn't ask for you are the best we have here."   
  
Potter nodded " How much? Dear old Tom was gonna give me about 75 gallons a day"  
  
" About 5000, to 10,000 gallons to spilt each day, he said it was a protection job. "  
  
Potter's eyes wide at the amount, that was a hell of a lot of money, it was easy to see that this was something big, bigger then anything he had ever done. He shook himself from his thoughts and ask " What the status of ability "  
  
" He say you can be a Profferer."   
  
" Subject?"  
  
" DADA" Potter snorted " or the new class, Offence Duelling and Fighting" Potter grinned , showing sharper then normal teeth, his gang whooped and hollered.   
  
"Great , does the gang come? "  
  
"Only 5 of the 10 , Dumbledore said he needed 6"   
  
Potter grumbled "What else did he say ?"  
  
"Nothing else, only that a few animagus would be great be are not really needed."  
  
Potter grinned again, "Wants an animagus does he? He'll get an animgus alright " the insane grin never left his face. 


	3. Asking The Old Man Questions

Out of his group Potter picked Zack, Aaron, Luther, Cole, and Hunter. Zack was the tallest standing a a full 6'7, but Cole was the strongest, aside from Potter. Aaron and Luther were good at almost anything , but Luther knew the best curses and Aaron knew more about bombs and such. Hunter got to come along because he was a prized animagus and he was great at distractions. Plus he was Potters best friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Hogwarts a Week later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was worried, no he was beyond worried. The six mercenarys he had asked for were to get there in 2 hours , and as each minute pasted he grew more nervous he started wondering if he had done the right thing. The fact that one of them had taken put over  
4,000 people was not helping, he sighed and looked out the window.   
  
A large black bird was flying towards the closed window, Dumbledore thinking it was a post owl open it and step back. The bird thrilled its thanks and swooped into the room. Albus stared at in shock. The bird, which was hovering above the floor wasn't an owl but a pitch black phoenix.  
  
It's coloring was mainly a pitch black but there were intermingling sliver and white at the tips of it's wings and tail. It was built not unlike Fawkes, long slender neck, small head, long tail and black beak. The talons and shape of the beak set it apart. The birds talons were long, huge, and deadly sharp, its beak sharp and curved, seemed to sparkle with dried blood. Its eyes were green and bright and shined with a foreboding light.  
  
As the bird lowered itself , feathers melted away a dark glow came off it as it grew, after a minute a tall man stand in place of the phoenix. He was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up, so only his bright green orbs could be seen. " You called for the best old man, well you got it "  
  
Albus blinked wonder what this stranger meant before it hit him, this man was one of the Azkaban group. " Where are the others?" he said as glanced around carefully.   
  
" Still in Azkaban, I had a few questions so I flew over"   
  
Albus nodded still alittle nervous about being in a room alone with a powerful killer , Albus knew that the man wouldn't make a move to harm him but still Albus was not as strong as he use to be ...  
  
" First off , why do you even want us here , not many would ask for help from a mercenary and no one would ask for help from a group of them"  
  
" I need your help to protect to very important people."  
  
" Oh? And who might these people be, and what is this that I hear about teaching?"  
  
" No, I can't tell you who they are ( the persons green eyes narrowed alittle at this ), but I can tell you about the teaching spot. I was hoping that the students could get something out of this, you know the way the worlds working know, we need to know how to fight to live, I was hoping that one person could watch the students two for the people, two for watching classes, and one to teach "  
  
"How is it that you think that one of us can keep an eye on 700 plus students?"  
  
" Well if one of you can that out 4,000 people that you sure as hell can watch 700 kids. Plus my female friend want a female to protect her..."  
  
" I'm sure she'll be fine with Aaron"   
  
Dumbledore frowned " It will not work she has sadly lost her trust in most men"  
  
" Ok I'm make a deal with would she trys Aaron if it doesn't work I'm good and get Gunn and Blast, there both under trained so they come together "  
  
Dumbledore nodded " May I ask what your group is called or what your leaders name is ?"   
  
"" I am the leader, call me Smith, my group is known as BlackLightning, and so would know my forms are call DarkStrike "  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow " your Forms with a 's' ?"   
  
" Yes, forms, mow I must go , I'll be back with the gang later, its been nice talking to you " With that Smith changed back into his black phoenix form and flew off.... 


	4. Note

~.~ Forgot to do this, um.. The Gunn in this story is not the same Gunn from Blackened SunRaise which is a great story. *Does happy review dance until Lunar ( me muse ) whack me on the head* I wanted to say that the last chapter was for HikariMew, who is a geart writting and a good friend of mine, and Povlyn my first reviewer, and to of course Angel of Death who let me use this plot   
//*nugde*//  
oh and Lunar my muse who will be speaking in the //..// k? I'm gonna try my hardest to update once a week  
// I'll make surer she does//  
but I cant promise   
// you better //  
oh well bye -wave-  
// Laterz *can't wave is a talking wolf* // 


	5. Did he just do that!

( After a short break me muses are back !! And I'm ready to write, * whines * yes this chapie is very very late but don't hurt me ! )   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger - Weasly, and Ronald Weasly stood outside with half the other staff, the schools alarms had gone off, something or someone had entered the area. Everyone was on edge, the students had been sent to the common rooms, the other half of the staff was sent to protect them if needed.   
  
  
  
Hermione looked around before looking at the headmaster , " Sir I don't think any thing i-" her words were cut off by an ear splitting roar, everyone looked ahead , a large black dragon was headed their way it large green eyes glowed dangerously, a black unicorn trotted by its side, the animals glowing blue eyes stared at them. Riders atop the animals could be seen, as they got closer the dragon paused and bowed slightly.   
  
  
  
" DarkStirke, heel! You too Midnight." yelled someone from the dragons back, the dragon snorted in annoyance, as did the unicorn but both stopped.   
  
  
  
Dumbledore gasp slightly, was this DarkStrike the same man he had meet earlier? Oh how he hoped not, the though of the danger he had put the school in would never leave him.The dragon looked at him and as if reading is thoughts grinned.  
  
  
  
After the riders of the beast had gotten off the dragon to a few thundering steps towards Albus , its forms shifting and melting until Potter stood in its spot. He gave an insane grin before speaking "Old man, tell your 'guards ' to put down there wands, we mean no harm. Plus there making Mid nervous." he said patting the Unicorns head, the animal followed him when he went to Albus.   
  
  
  
Most put down there wands but Hermione, Ron and Snape stood their ground.   
  
  
  
"How are we sure you mean what you say ?" Snarled Snape taking a step closer to Potter , a step to close.  
  
  
  
It was over before it even happened, Snape lay on the floor in a daze b lood leaking from his nose and Potter loomed over him and lop side smile on his face " Listen here, don't come near me unless I come to you, got it grease ball ? "   
  
  
  
Snape nodded still in shock, he could remember even being hit , but the large bruise forming around his eye, and the blood from his nose didn't said other.  
  
  
  
Potter walked back to Albus green eyes a blaze "I hope you tell the rest of your staff the same, I will not beheld responsible if someone gets to close. "  
  
  
  
Hermione took this chance to speak, " Well then what is to close, and anyway what it going on? "  
  
  
  
Potter grinned and looked at her, an insane light in his emerald green eyes " Didn't your dear Headmaster tell you ? No ? How odd, oh well, knowledge isn't every thing Miss. Granger." His crazed fazed to Ron " Is Mister Weasly stunned, that one would bad mouth his dear dear wife, get use to it"   
  
  
  
  
  
Ron growled from where he stood " Now you, you listen here I don;t know where the bloody hell you get the idea that you can just come here and act like a arse to everyone around you, but you need to get the wand out of your arse and lighten up " yell Ron.  
  
  
  
Potter stood stunned for a momnet no one had ever spoken to him like that, not since he was in charge. The men behind him to a step back in fear they all knew what happen when someone crossed the line.   
  
  
  
Potter stormed over to Ron, looming of him by a few good inches, and snarled " You better keep your bloody mouth shut Ron, I don't want to be forced to hurt you. I would think one of your age would know not to mess with a madman. Plus what would Harry think , hummm ? I don't think he would be very happy with you right now. No not at all."   
  
  
  
Ron had had enough, and brung his fist and punched......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I'mmmm BACK ^.^ Shadow ( Lunars evil side ) Has taken over leaving me with an evil side MAWhahahahahaha.  
  
  
  
Shadow */ /(^_~)\ R and R and make the chapies come faster\* 


	6. Startling thing will happing

a/n aww the reviews make me fell all warm and toasty inside  
  
*/ noo thats just you jacket \*  
  
yessss my straight jacket Mawhahahahahaha  
  
*/ just start the chapie already \*  
  
inSane HaRrY: yes I wanna see what I do ta Ronny boy  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Ron had had enough, and brung his fist and punched...  
  
Suddenly the sound of breaking bones sounded in the air, Potter had caught Ron fist and was griping it so hard the bones were breaking,Ron yelled out in pain. But Potter wasn't done with him yet. In a flash he was behind Ron holding a knife to his throat his green eyes blazing with anger and insanity, while Ron brown one glowed with fear.   
  
" You listen, and you listen good, " said Potter in a deadly whisper " You will no try that again, or you wont be so lucky, I might just slice your head off... we wouldn't want that right ?"   
  
Ron shook his head alittle and gulped as the knife pressed harder cutting a thin line. Potter chuckled lightly and the knife disappeared , runing a finger along the cut he grinned and whispered in Ron's ear " Next time watch what you say Ron, I don't like hurting you " He run his finger over the cut again and healed it.  
  
When Ron turned he gasped for in front of his stood Harry, his eyes begging for forgiveness, it took Ron a minute but he nodded, an no sooner was Potter back the glazed look in his eyes returning so strong you couldn't who he was anymore.   
  
" Al right then, " he grinned " Zack, Aaron, Luther, Cole, Hunter go to the post I told you about, Zack bug the hell out of the git al right ? "   
  
Zack grinned and everyone disappeared into to the castle, leave Potter and Midnight, and the staff the black unicorn snorted and pawed at the ground tossing its head. Hermione glanced at the beast and made a step towards it when Potter gave a sharp whistle, Midnight nighed and took of at a full run to the dark forest.  
  
Potter watched him go longing to go with him, involuntary he started shifting forms but stopped when he caught him self but it was to late for the people around him saw the flickering of a scaled tail. He shook him self alittle and with a nodded to Dumbledore change into his black phoenix form and flew off into the castle. The staff followed only Ron stood outside, he sighed and whispered into the darkness " what happened to you Harry ? "   
  
In the distant you could hear the sorrow filled thrill of a phoenix, as if it was answering Ron question...  
  
A/n tell me would you rather have longer chapies every other week or short chapies two times a week ? Plus what type of pairings? Slash , Hent ? Who and who ? 


End file.
